Force
The Force is the binding, metaphysical and ubiquitous power that is the object of the Jediism and the Jediist religions. While the concept of the Force originated in the fictional Star Wars universe, many members of Jediism believe it to exist, and it also has some parallels in other religions, such as Qi and Tao in Chinese religions, and Prana and Brahman in Hinduism. General description The Force was best described by Obi-Wan Kenobi in the first Star Wars movie as "an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us... penetrates us... and binds the galaxy together." Some think of the Force as a sentient entity that may be capable of intelligent thought - almost as if it were a sort of god - while others simply consider it something that can be manipulated and used as though it were a tool. A common compromise is that it is a "tool" but one which forms a fundamental part of the universe. Fundamental to its nature are certain practical aspects which appear to the subject viewer as morality - making it subtly rewarding to use it in "good" ways and ultimately destructive to use in "bad" ways. An analogy is a sword with no handle - it can only be used by gripping the blade and therefore any attempt to strike someone would result in similar harm to the hand of the striker - the sword itself has no sentience or morality, but nevertheless exacts a price of those who use it unethically. However, some consider this a neccessary sacrifice. Views of the Force There are several views of the Force, such as its "Sides", its purpose, and its usage. This section summarises them. Ashla-Bogan view The Ashla-Bogan view of the Force is that it has two seperate "Sides", variously Light and Dark, Yin and Yang, or more neutrally, Ashla and Bogan. It is the traditional view of the Force. Vitalistic view Traditionally, Vitalism is the view that chemical processes are not enough for life, and another, metaphysical substance (such as a soul) is required for life. The Vitalistic view of the Force states that the Force, known as the Living Force (in the same sense as "Almighty God" in Christianity), is what is required for life. Potentiist view The Potentiist view of the Force is different from the other views, and is more neutral. Potentium is the belief that the Force has no sides, and it is up to the user of the Force whether it is Light or Dark, Ashla or Bogan, Ying or Yang. Auric view The Auric view of the Force is the one that stands out most from the other views. It states that the Force is not one complex, universe-spanning, metaphysical force, but instead a force based on minds and spirits, connected together, similar to a collective consciousness. Alternatively, this Personal Force is another aspect of the Force, one that creates spirits and is the "subtance" which they are made of, thus making it similar to the Living Force. Category:The Force